


Random Song Challenge

by moonshine_hime



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Multi, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_hime/pseuds/moonshine_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend shared her unfinished work on this challenge. I was inspired to do mine with figure skating fics in mind. These are actually potential fic prompts which I am very much surprised to accomplish in a span of like 2 hours since i started writing during travel time (in the train and while walking-no kidding!) going to and from work place.</p><p>After reading the result, I do hope I'll write at least one of them into a proper fic. </p><p>Oh and I apologize in advance for the pairings, since this is a challenge my mind goes whoever the song I think fits for them. It's like watching an MV in my head and catching up to transform them into words - ain't easy to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oo (Up Dharma Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Accordingly, this challenge has the following rules:  
> 1\. Pick a fandom like for each drabble.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them!  
> 5\. Since I cheated a little, you can too. If you need to, play a song twice, and no longer than that! And if you need a moment to think of who you're going to write about, feel free to pause ^^;;  
> 6\. Most of these will obviously be unfinished.  
> 7\. Links to each song are at the beginning of the drabble. I will put up a complete playlist eventually.

[Oo (Up Dharma Down)](https://youtu.be/ts0cNzItMlw)

 

Ice Practice is already over and Takahiko Kozuka is trying to fix himself quickly because he needs to catch up with someone. He hastily fixed his hair and used a newly bought body spray for this occasion. After a last sweeping look on the mirror, he winked and grabbed his bag before heading out of the men's locker room.

For years he has always harbored a crush on Mao Asada so much. I mean who wouldn't? Mao is such a smart and kind person, plus she's cute when she eats. Taka smiles at the thought when they were together with the entire team for a dinner and he sat beside Mao the whole time. He took out two vouchers for an eat-all-you-can buffet at a 4-star hotel just nearby their training rink.

Taka was half running seeing Mao standing by herself at the main entrance lobby.  
"Hey Mao-chan!" he called gasping as he stopped beside her.  
"Oh Taka-chan! What's up?" she answered surprised, looking up from her iPhone.  
"Ahhhh... so... how's training? I saw you nail that quad salchow earlier! That was awesome!!" he said making exaggerated gestures.  
"Oh, it's well...still a work-in-progress. I was only able to land it cleanly once today..." she answered blushing a bit.  
"...but thanks Taka-chan. You were also doing great with your quads too at practice." Mao continued now smiling.  
Taka sheepishly scratched the back of his head turning pink slightly not from Mao's compliment but from his very thoughts that Mao-chan was also watching him skate earlier.

Taka felt that this is the right moment to ask her for a nice dinner together tonight. He knows very well that the restaurant will be serving Mao's favorite dishes at the buffet. He took a deep breath then,  
"Hey Mao-chan! Let's go!!" both Taka and Mao turned to the new comer speaking.  
"Dai-chan!" Mao returned with a huge grin on her pretty face. Daisuke Takahashi came walking towards them and casually placed his arm around Mao's waist.  
"Hey Taka-kun! How's it going?" Dai greeted him. Taka felt a sour feeling welling up in him and ended up mumbling "Isok..."  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Mao-chan, traffic." Dai turned to Mao pinching her nose gently. She swatted his hand playfully then leaned her head on Dai's shoulder.  
"So, Taka-kun we're going ahead of you now. Best of luck on your training." Dai said to him as Mao smilingly waved at Taka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is a Filipino song whose theme revolves about someone in love with a person who is quite oblivious to his/her feelings.  
> \- Actually inspired from my real life experience *whogoat*  
> \- I wasn't able to finish this drabble but i hope you get the general idea. ^^


	2. Part of Your World - Disney's Little Mermaid (Kyle Landry ft. ViolinTay!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in life you just yearn for something more...

[Part of Your World (Kyle Landry Ft. Taylor Davis)](https://youtu.be/RZMM-EEVQtg)

 

Han Yan is currently on top of the skating scene in his country dominating the men's singles. He has earned medals both from National and big International skating competitions, and even represented his federation at the recent Winter Olympics in Sochi. But somewhere in his heart, he is yearning for something more...

He has watched skaters do their routines and practices on ice ever since he started the sport, and yet he hasn't really thought about it much until recently. the way they execute beautiful footwork, choreography and elements is just so breath taking! it presents such a challenge of which he wanted to try and eventually conquer.

Han's interest grew more and more as each day passes by....and he believes in his heart that yes! He can also do well in this field and excel if only given a chance. Out of the singles event and be part of this new and exciting world of... Ice Dancing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Okay, I was quite inspired from a Twitter post of a picture featuring Han Yan with another men's single skater posing beside an ice dancing couple after the Chinese Nationals.^^


	3. Kiss Me - Japanese version (Sixpence None the Richer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...all it needs is a little encouragement.^^

[Kiss Me - Japanese version (Sixpence None the Richer)](https://youtu.be/euj_oMyDpLE)

 

The day is almost ending as dusk is looming over the clear skies and today marks a very special day for Yuzuru and Michael since they are officially on for 3 months now. But here's the thing: they haven't kissed yet!

 

Well, this how things are when you have a never-been-kissed boyfriend. Yuzuru really yearns for the day to be Mike's first kiss but fears that aggressively pushing for it would put him off and he felt a huge responsibility on himself to be a 'proper' partner since he is Mike's first serious relationship.

 

They were sitting together at a wooden bench facing the bay at a park. Most of the benches were occupied by couples who were more than comfortable in showing public display of affection. As if on cue, the trees in the park which were swathed in rice lights lit up giving the place a romantic glow. Yuzuru glanced at a couple passing before them and just like those cheesy movies, the boy planted a kiss on his girl's cheek which elicited giggles from her. he suddenly felt quite envious of the two, wondering if he could steal a kiss on Mike and get away with it cutely?

 

Yuzuru turned to Michael -who was busy admiring the pretty lights- and gazed at him intently. Michael smilingly looked at Yuzu about to say something when he noticed how seriously his boyfriend has been staring at him. He felt his cheeks turning red, Michael hasn't seen Yuzu look at him this way as if he was the only person in the world. The silence between them continued until Yuzu spoke,

"Can you say something Michael?" still not taking his eyes on Mike. Michael is at a loss for words and was nervous of this moment

"I..uhmm... well.."

And it just happened. Michael felt Yuzuru's soft lips brush against his. It was quick and it took Mike by surprise. Yuzuru was also startled at his boldness and then Mike answered,

"Just kiss me again Yuzuru..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Again this is inspired from a real life event...mine actually (minus the public setting). True enough, I had my first kiss 3 months after my then-boyfriend and I got together. Oh and he's also my first serious boyfriend at 22.^^


	4. Slippin' Away (Aziatix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadyang mahirap mag let go and move on teh...

 

[Slippin' Away (Aziatix)](https://youtu.be/B2PyVrlUM5E)

 

Alex Shibutani was running as fast as he could going to where his last chance at making things right is. He doesn't care how he looks like but right now he has to get there no matter what. Every second ticking away on the clock is a chance slipping away from him and the love of his life. His fingers kept pushing on the redial button on his phone but he can't reach him.

 

Finally he saw a taxi whose passenger just got out.He hurriedly got inside and handed the driver a big wad of money.

"To the airport please as fast as you can..please I beg you.." Alex implored to the driver his eyes close to tears. The driver nodded and took on the road swiftly going to a good shortcut he knew to get this gentleman there the soonest possible time.

 

Alex's hand was gripping on the note his lover left him on the bed. The words were too unreal for him to believe, he knew they had problems but he didn't realize that Denis would really walk out of his life just like that. Alex reread the note again,

" _I'm so sorry Alex that things have to come to this... but it's over and I have to go. Thanks for everything. - Denis"_

He ran his fingers on his dark hair in frustration. Alex can't just take it like this... that everything they have shared for the past three years simply ends with just this note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I've always wanted to write something inspired from this song the moment it was released due to it's 'hugot' value. But then it's too hugot for me that I ended up shelving the idea.


	5. Summer Paradise  (Simple Plan ft. TAKA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer love is just too cute...

 

[Summer Paradise (Simple Plan ft. TAKA)](https://youtu.be/QBmTGlUmgpg)

 

Time flies so fast when you're having fun as they say, but it wasn't just fun for Julian... it was the most memorable vacation of his life so far. It wasn't the pristine waters, the all-night long beach parties nor the sumptuous meals served in that high end resort he checked in with his family, but the angel he met there.

 

It was during one of those lazy afternoons when he saw this precious beauty walking by herself at the shoreline taking pictures of the lovely setting sun. He knew for sure that he has his eyes on her since that time and on a constant lookout just to get a glimpse of her. Julian met her again at the evening buffet and by fate he got to share the same table as her! He wasn't even attentive of the fire dance show, he was so captivated by her alone. Everything is just so perfect about her- her pretty face, her long gorgeous hair, the way she laughs and how her eye twinkle as she shared stories about the places she's been to and the experiences she had on her travels.

 

One day Julian got the chance to talk to her when they sat together at the boat during an island hopping activity. They talked about a lot of things and discovered that they had favorite things in common. And before the night came, Julian could say for himself that he has fallen for her and he would like to confess to her tomorrow before he leaves.

 

It was his last day at the resort and there was no sign of her anywhere. He asked fellow guests who knew her but they too can't give him any answer. He was desperate to get her contact details that he rushed to the front desk but he was told that they are keeping client information confidential. He just realized it now that he hasn't even asked her complete name! He slumped on the hotel lobby sofa, when the lady from the front desk called out,

"Mr. Julian Yee? A guest left you something."

He hurriedly jumped out of the sofa and dashed to the front desk lady who handed him a small envelope. Julian opened it and there he saw a keychain made of metal with the image of the Merlion engraved on it and an attached note saying " _It was fun meeting you. Hope to see you again soon. - Chloe Ing"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The instant this song played upon shuffle, it didn't last me that long to come up with this drabble and with my fave pairing in mind and I mean finishing this before the 2nd stanza of the song (on it's 2nd play).^^


	6. Rain (Pay Money to my Pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulan... perfect na panahon ng pagmumuni-muni... emote pa more!

 

[Rain (Pay Money to my Pain)](https://youtu.be/ZjHSWHhbWiU)

 

A clap of thunder echoes across the city, it's been raining since the early hours of the morning and the dark skies clearly tell that it's not stopping anytime soon. People clad in jackets and holding onto different colored umbrellas are walking along the busy streets of Tokyo.

 

In a cozy cafe, Haruka sat at a table near the glass window. The sound of raindrops resound not only in her ears but also in her heart. It's been five months since she decided to walk out on the most important person of her life because of pride, and now she is feeling lost and mad at herself for doing so. She's been mulling over these thoughts for days and nights now... it has bothered her so much that not even her love for figure skating can't erase the feeling, in fact it only reminded her constantly of him.

 

Haruka was reading today's headline, " _Tatsuki Machida Retires from Figure Skating to Pursue Studies Abroad_ ". She reread the article for the nth time staring at his picture. She glanced at the pouring rain outside and it reminded her a lot of how she ended things between them.

 

It was also a cold rainy day when she asked Tatsuki to meet her at the University library. Upon meeting him, she simply handed over the necklace he gave her and told him she can no longer be his girlfriend.

"You're too preoccupied with your life and activities that I don't know anymore where I stood in your life now. I just want to say thank you for everything and goodbye." she blurted out not even looking at Tatsuki before heading out of the door.

 

Tatsuki did called her more than a dozen times but it was she who rejected them and have him blocked. But now how she wanted to take it all back and just try to understand him instead, view things on a wider perspective rather than think only of herself.

 

Too late. That's all she could think 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Another unfinished drabble since I only allowed myself 2 replays and pauses not more than 2 minutes.  
> -This is actually one of my favorite songs from the Japanese band Pay Money to my Pain. It's so sad that their vocalist passed away unexpectedly. They have many beautiful and meaningful songs that I really recommend you check them out.  
> \- I don't know what got me why I ended up writing about this pair with this song as the central theme.


	7. Naked (DEV ft. Enrique Iglesias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When opposites attract...

 

 [Naked (DEV ft. Enrique Iglesias)](https://youtu.be/hkXlZ9QZ6sc)

 

Joshua couldn't believe how things happened this fast: lying in bed naked with this gorgeous creature sleeping peacefully beside him. A few hours ago she was just a complete stranger, like sure he heard of her name - Elizaveta and the reputation and lifestyle that she had isn't something most mothers would love to hear about. While he on the other hand is the kind of guy any lady would kill for to bring home to her family and introduce him as the future husband not to mention any dad would approve of.

 

It was by luck or fate that they met. After all, they are polar opposites in life. But he is just spellbound by her and doesn't want to be freed for that matter. It started with just small talk by the hotel elevator that lead to the bar for a few drinks. There's something about her that's so irresistible that Josh couldn't wish for anything more but be by her side. He's never felt this alive before and he wanted to hold onto it.

"I'm a good person Josh but I'm not a good girl." Liza told him as she took a sip of her blue margarita.

"I couldn't care less..." Josh replied adamantly. A slight smile played on her lips then she leaned closer to Josh

"Honestly I'm tired of playing around... are you willing to stay with me and go against the world?" she whispered to him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please don't sue/hate/voodoo me for this pairing. Like I said my brain automatically switches to cast people as the song plays. Although I must admit I had to change the main guy for... reasons, and I blame her all too revealing EX skate outfit from recent World's.  
> _ Another unfinished drabble but don't fret I'm not planning to make a fic out of this.^^


	8. Last Thing on my Mind (STEPS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That least expected moment...

 

[Last Thing on my Mind (STEPS)](https://youtu.be/QnN3YATAe7o)

 

Wearing a pretty flowery printed sundress, Kanako finally came out of her room after trying on about half a dozen outfits before deciding on this one. Of course, she's very excited today...after all her secret crush has finally asked her out for lunch at a newly opened Italian restaurant.

 

Miss sunshine was more glowing in happiness going to that resto. As she reached the venue, Kanako saw Yuzuru seated by the window near the veranda. He looked so dashing even when wearing a casual T-shirt and faded jeans. She walked towards him and with a lovely smile,

"Hi Yuzuru! You look great today... not to mention early."

Yuzuru was surprised seeing her more chipper than usual and it's not everyday that he saw her wearing a dress and even light make up.

"You also look very cute Kana-chan. The dress suits you." he complimented returning her smile. Kanako blushed in delight hearing that, and felt very special as Yuzu stood up and assisted her as she settled in her chair. In a while the waiter gave them menus and they ordered their food right away. When the food came, they were merrily chatting how delicious it was and how perfect the ambiance of the restaurant is.

 

While on dessert, Yuzu looked quite unsettled. Like there was something he really wished to talk about but is too shy to say. Kanako knew that trait of his, since they were together since they were kids.

"Oh my gosh... is he going to confess to me?" Kanako thought wildly that she ended up in a fit of giggles. Yuzu looked at her in curiosity,

"What's with that reaction?" he asked looking at her. Kanako grinned at him,

"I could tell from your voice that there's something you want to say." Yuzu threw her an incredulous look but ended up smiling,

"Wow Kana-chan, you can really read me well."

"Of course I do! We've been together for ages, how can I not know you?" she let out a laugh.

"So... what's up?" she continued as she leaned on the table.

"I... uhmm... there's something I really want to tell you Kana-chan but I guess I got scared or something.." Yuzuru said furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at his hands trying to formulated his words carefully.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! This is it!!! Spill it! Gosh..." Kanako's head is screaming, very excited of Yuzu's next words that she reached out to touch his hand.

"I'm in love Kanako... with Michael." he finally blurted out his face a mixture of relief and uncertainty for Kanako's reaction.

She sat there frozen, mouth open gaping at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I think by now you are probably wondering what kind of a playlist I have, well tbh I was raised with a very musical family with diverse musical influences hence I listen to everything.   
> _ for this drabble I didn't really got into the literal sense of the song...but I enjoyed writing this one.


	9. Angel with a Shotgun (Nightcore version)

 

[Angel with a Shotgun (Nightcore version)](https://youtu.be/cvaIgq5j2Q8)

 

Detective Adam Rippon is always on point in his work and private life. He's a no nonsense guy and a pro to the core. Despite his good looks, wit and charm no woman has ever dared come near him. Too serious and married to his career they say, and even himself started to believe so... until he met the seductively dangerous Ashley Wagner.

 

Thoughts of that beautiful lady in red will never let him rest until he keeps her safe. They first encountered each other while he was on an undercover job when underground syndicate boss Sergei Voronov is using Ashley for intel gathering. Not that she wanted to, but her younger brother Max is held hostage by Voronov. She is left with no choice but obey him or else her brother will pay for it with his life.

 

Sharp and witty but determined and good-hearted Ashley is all he could think of. She warned him to just leave her alone because getting closer to her would mean death if Voronov caught up with it. But Adam will stop at nothing to save her and her brother.

 

A careful planning of a rescue operation is at work and will be commencing at midnight by tomorrow headed by Senior Jeremy Abbott. Adam swears to wage war against Voronov for all the horrible things he made Ashley suffer. He has never let anyone get close to his heart before, but one thing for sure, he'll risk anything and everything for Ashley. He's not willing to die for her, rather he'd fight and live for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tbh i was able to formulate the scenario in my head when I heard the song, only i don't know who to put in until the 2nd replay. I picked Ash/Adam pair cuz they look gorgeous together in their banquet pics at World's.^^  
> -I'm not really good with writing action themed stuff but I do enjoy CSI series & spin offs a whole lot.^^


	10. Power & Control (Marina and the Diamonds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanda kay madame...

 

[Power & Control (Marina and the Diamonds)](https://youtu.be/o3Rp_0hoNTY)

 

Satoko is sitting in front of an ornate antique wooden dresser doing last dabs of lipstick on her mouth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, a perfect look of sophistication stared back at her with eyes full of determination and resolve. Tonight she will avenge her beloved sister whom she loves so much.

"I swear I'll break you to pieces you monster!" she vowed to herself.

 

A few months ago Maxim Kovtun, son of a billionaire was dating the innocent beauty Rika and they look so wonderful together. A match as they said... but such happiness lasted for a short while when Maxim posted a controversial photo of him half naked embracing a woman in bed on Instagram. Such post devastated Satoko's sister Rika so bad that she succumbed to depression. He was her first serious boyfriend and just loved him so much.

 

"That man may think he's god but with a heart of a pig." Satoko thought looking at the picture of her and Rika inside a silver locket. Just a few days after that scandalous post, Maxim ditched that girl and began hitting on young talent Serafima. poor girl took the bait, hook, line and sinker. And after he got bored, left her for another model.

 

Then one day at a business meeting to bid for a big company project, he was there to present his proposal but another rival company's representative Satoko Miyahara shot him down good and ended up having her proposal accepted and her company winning the bid. Maxim hates to lose but what made him hyped up is the fact Satoko didn't even bothered to look at him twice! "Now that's a challenge!" he thought, and so he forwarded an invitation for Satoko to have dinner with him on his private yacht. She wasn't expecting this one from him but thought it'll be perfect to carryout her revenge not just for her beloved Rika-chan but for treating women badly.

 

It's almost time for the chauffeur to come and pick her up. She took one last glance in the mirror and she murmured with a slight curve on her lip "My win." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This drabble is something I have to admit was the most interesting and entertaining among the 10. Probably because when I pictured out Tiny Queen Satoko to be in it and having such kind of character is just too much for my heart.


End file.
